Captain Connor
|Image= Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-04-Captain Connor.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= NTPD Captain |Allies= Thomas Byrnes Sergeant Doyle |Employer= Thomas Byrnes (formerly) Theodore Roosevelt |Enemies= |Interests= |Education= |Family= |First appearance= The Boy on the Bridge |Last appearance= |Portrayer= David Wilmot }} ' ' he is one of the NYPD's police officers, officially investigating the heinous crimes and involved in the corruption of political figures in the city. He's a guest starring character portrayed by David Wilmot. Character Overview Appearance and Personality ''Add character's appearance and personality now! Story New York City, 1896. A terrible murder was committed on a bridge under construction and the police officers are barricading the crime scene from prying eyes. Captain Connor is tasked with presiding at entering so that there is no trespassing, especially from reporters, but when John Schuyler Moore, an illustrator for The New York Times, appears on the scene with the false claim that he was asked by commissioner Theodore Roosevelt himself, Captain Connor leads the man on the crime scene only to discover that he was deceived. While Moore and Roosevelt argued, Captain Connor turned the body so that Moore can look the horribly disfigured face of the dead boy; the eyes were plucked out and his entire body was mutilated. Connor slipped some morbid comments about the body, identifying him as Giorgio Santorelli, an Italian immigrant who worked at the Paresis Hall under the name 'Gloria.' Connor's comments were immediately criticized by Moore, and Connor claimed that a boy who dressed as a woman was a degenerate. Captain Roosevelt silenced both, asking questions about Paresis Hall and its proprietors. Connor was not very comfortable, advising the Commissioner that it wasn't advisable to antagonize people like Paul Kelly and Biff Ellison, but the Commissioner threatened to take away his badge if the two were not brought to the police station the following morning. The following day, Connor boasted to some journalists outside the New York City Police Department that he had captured the murderer, named Henry Wolff, and to have succeeded in making him confess. Former Police Chief Thomas Byrnes was there too, having come to the police station to congratulate with his former subordinates and show off in front of the press. However, while the police officers were releasing their interview, the attention of the journalists was attracted by Dr. Laszlo Kreizler, who arrived with John Moore to talk with Commissioner Roosevelt. Sometime later, Connor was pissing in the trash bin in his office, giggling with his colleagues when Miss Sara Howard, Roosevelt's secretary, entered the room to announce that the Captain was required in the Commissioner's office. She immediately looked away, but Connor harassed her sexually, liking his own penis to a rat and suggesting her to mind her petticoat. The woman replied she only saw a little pink mouse and as he departed, Connor claimed to love her even more now, unleashing coarse laughter in the room. Following Roosevelt's meeting with Kelly and Ellison, the commissioner had decreed the closure of the Paresis Hall, and this caused the loss of "ten-spot" (10 US dollars) from the bribe that Paul Kelly gave to Connor, who was officially overseeing the closure of the brothel. According to the gangster, that amount was due to the trouble of having had to move his activities and Connor's protests turned out to be worthless, despite Kelly had simply moved his business across the street. Memorable Quotes :John Moore: "Why must you call him "it"?" :Connor: "What else you call a degenerate who dresses himself as a girl for the pleasure of grown men?" :Captain Connor: "But beggin' your pardon, Commissioner, but summonin' a man like Paul Kelly just because some little piece of dago trash has been found..." :Roosevelt: "My office tomorrow or your badge on my desk, Captain Connor." :Captain Connor: (caught in the act of urinating in the trash bin of his office) "Miss Howard? Mind yer petticoat. There's a sizable, hairless rat been spotted about the station house." :Sara Howard: "Funny, Captain Connor. I see only a little pink mouse." :Captain Connor: (laughing with his colleagues) "I like her even more now!" :— The Boy on the Bridge ---- Gallery |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x01-17b-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-19-Boy on the bridge.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-20-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-35a-Police-Station-Public-Entry.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-36-Byrnes and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-36b-Thomas-Byrnes-And-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-42- Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-47a-Kelly-Paying-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-48a-Captain-Connor.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Notes Episode Appearance * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership References Category:NYPD Members Category:Male Character Category:Guest Character